Love Duet
by Akiba-chan-X3
Summary: Ritsu and Mio confess their love to each other after class. Warning: One-shot yuri lemon with futanari. Please R&R.


Author's Notes: I do not own any of the characters, if you are offended/dislike/hate futanari (girls with dicks) please do not read it. English is not my native language so please be kind, please read and review. ^_^

Another boring school day was about to end for Ritsu, she eagerly looked at the clock on the wall, expecting the hands to move faster as her mind ordered them to. Sawa-chan, as the girls called her, hid her desperation well as she slid the chalk across the board. The pencils in the students hands moved swiftly, copying what the board said, but Ritsu's hand didn't budge. A few seats behind her, Yui seemed to be concentrated in her notebook, but she didn't have notes in there, instead she had a badly drawn doodle of Gitah, her guitar. Mugi's notebook, as always, had clean and organized notes that almost filled the page. Although the three friends had different things in their minds, one thing united them after school: their band. Since the light music club was formed, every afternoon they reunited to practice. This usually ended in them eating cake and drinking tea, which sometimes worried Mio who was in the other class.

To her bad luck, Mio was the only one in a different class than her friends of the light music club. At least she knew Nodoka-chan, which was a huge relief for her. Her notes weren't as organized as Mugi's, but they were quite decent and had enough information for anyone to study from. She let out a low an almost inaudible sigh as she clearly pictured Yui and Ritsu asking for her notebook the day before the test. Her mind began to drift away from the last minutes of the lesson as she wondered why she had always been so close to Ritsu. That girl was loud, irresponsible, and loved to tease her, yet they were like best friends…but why...? The sound of the bell interrupted her thoughts abruptly. She came back to earth and noticed that class had ended; students picked up their bags and headed home. She had plans too, her chair was placed bellow the table and her instrument got lifted with care, Mio was ready to go practice. When she crossed the door, she remembered something, the other girls had told her they had to stay and clean the classroom that day. Mio hesitated for a bit, it would be awkward to be all alone in the music room, yet she needed to practice…

"Yahoo! Classes are over!" Ritsu shouted happily, as the bell rang. She didn't mind receiving glances of the other students. Yui joined Ritsu in her joy, repeating the words "they're over!" with her a countless number of times. Mugi just smiled, she didn't want to ruin their happiness but eventually said,

"Um..aren't you forgetting something?" Yui and Ritsu looked at her and blinked, not having the slightest clue of what she was talking about. Their eyes closed with laziness as they remembered their cleaning duties. A frown that clearly showed how reluctant they were of the fact formed slowly on their faces.

"Ah why didja have to remind us…I hate this!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"I would rather be eating one of your delicious cakes right now." Yui let out a sigh, knowing nothing could be made about it. She turned around to locate Ritsu but no traces of her were to be seen around the place…Ritsu was gone. Yui looked around nervously and started to wonder about her own sanity as she pictured unreal situations to explain Ritsu's vanishing. Alien abduction and internal combustion were some of the things that crossed her childish mind.

"M-Mugi! We lost Ritsu! They took her!" Her hands were clenching the blonde's shoulders in search for help. Mugi tried not to giggle as she petted Yui's head and explained what was actually going on,

"Looks like Ritsu fled to avoid cleaning the classroom." Yui stayed petrified for a bit, her eyes went blank, suddenly with a jump she let out a "Not fair!" which echoed inside the room.

Meanwhile, a smirking and happy Ritsu was taking a walk around the hallways. She stopped abruptly when she spotted Mio entering the music room.

"Ah so Mio wants to practice and become better than us, huh?" she smiled to herself, "This will be fun." Using her slyest movements, she approached the door and slid it open trying not to make any noise. Using only one eye to peek she quickly noticed Mio opening the case of her beloved instrument. Ritsu couldn't let this chance slip, holding her laughter she approached Mio from behind. The bass was about to be lifted by its handle when Mio heard a rash voice,

"The back of it is full if barnacles!" The voice made Mio shiver; she automatically covered her ears in disgust and fear. Then she heard Ritsu's boisterous laughter, her hands now formed fists as she realized what was going on. She turned around; Ritsu had her hands on the back of her head, chuckling to herself, proud of what she had done. She was being her usual messy self, her hair looked ruffled and her uniform's shirt waved freely out of her skirt. This was almost an everyday thing, and they both knew what was going to happen next. Mio's fist raced towards Ritsu's head, but a bump on the ground got in the way, making Mio trip. Ritsu's eyes opened wide, before she could do anything Mio landed abruptly on her. The impact made Mio's body bounce on top of Ritsu's, making the black haired girl blush strongly. Ritsu could only look at the female on top of her and confirmed how beautiful she was: Her cheeks were dyed in a slight reddish color that contrasted with her long silky hair. The uniform covering her body was neat and tidy, fitting her body and revealing her slender figure. Mio's perfect body could barely be felt in those few seconds that resembled hours. Thoughts about her own body began to rise on her head, which made Ritsu turn the other way embarrassed. Her dark secret was the curse that had haunted her for a lifetime.

Mio's gaze rested upon Ritsu's brown eyes, they were always so lively...the energy in them almost made them sparkle. This time it was different, it wasn't energy what they showed. Was Ritsu actually embarrassed? Mio flustered even more at the thought, the only thing she wanted was to end the awkward moment, yet her heart had different intentions. Her brain acted first, she used the ground as a support and got up…or actually tried to. Both of Ritsu's hands were gripping her arms, with a pull, she was forced down again. Mio's body didn't fight back, both friends rested together peacefuly. The silence was broken when Ritsu spoke in a soft voice no one could possibly believe came from her,

"I really scared you, huh?" It was obvious that she had frightened Mio, she was so easy to scare…Since they were little kids, Ritsu loved to tease her friend. As a child it was done mainly for fun but as time passed by, this fun morphed to the wish of seeing Mio's beautiful blushing face. Mio had always been shy and didn't show her emotions often but her expression at that moment put in evidence what she felt .Trying to avoid one of Ritsu's jokes about her, she quietly replied with a somewhat stern,

"Of course you did! You always do…" Silence took control over them, their tensed arms leisurely loosened. Their movements spoke better than words as both seemed to be extremely happy to be with the person they really loved. For the first time, Ritsu was extremely nervous, even more than Mio, but hid it well. Thoughts of prejudice and fear were about to invade her, the weight of her secret chained her to the walls of what could be eternal silence. It wasn't her love towards Mio that kept her like this, it was something darker. Taking risks was something she always did, and she decided to take it. As their eyes met, the first chains got broken by a kiss that would determine Ritsu's fate with her loved one. The drummer's lips tenderly touched the bassist's, writing the melody of their destiny. The kiss closed the gap that lied between their lives, leaving it partially sealed. Mio slowly gave herself to her lifetime friend, who would be a lot more after that. She enjoyed the warmth of Ritsu's arms as they embraced her body; she sucked on the tongue that had just entered mouth. The overture of love's song continued as both moaned soft notes of affection. They pulled apart, but as the metal runs to the magnet, their lips met once more by a force they didn't understand. They only knew that they were extremely happy, and enjoyed every second of it. Mio, driven by her desire, started to drive her leg between Ritsu's, but as soon as she did, Ritsu moved backwards. The melody's accord got broken; Mio looked puzzled and feared the worst. Beads of sweat had formed on Ritsu's forehead, the chains of dread torturing her.

"I'm sorry…I thought…" Mio didn't know what to say, she didn't even understand what was happening to the girl that occupied her heart. Ritsu's lip quivered, then she weakly muttered her confession,

"I'm…not normal, Mio…I hope you can accept me the way I am…" Mio's eyes widened as Ritsu lifted her skirt with trembling hands. Little by little, the skirt allowed Mio to look at Ritsu's curse which bulged out of her panties. Tears were about to be spilled by Ritsu, Mio was very startled and did not know what to say, she just kept on staring. Her look ripped through Ritsu's heart like a bullet. A series of emotions started to form inside, she was about to spill the tears that strengthened those chains. Mio couldn't believe what she saw…but then she realized that she actually didn't mind. It was Ritsu, the person that had been next to her since she could remember. Her face showed compassion, and it stopped her beloved's tears.

"I don't have to accept you…" As Mio spoke, Ritsu placed her hand on her chest, looking the other way, tensing up. Mio smiled and took her face, while they exchanged glances she finished what she had to say,

"…because I already did, the first day I met you." The flow of tears that ran on Ritsu's cheeks were those of happiness and relief. The chains were finally broken; she was no longer the slave of that secret. Ritsu threw herself with her usual energy at Mio to embrace her. The girls hugged for a long time…the overture had been retaken. Ritsu started to act more like herself as she held Mio's hand and took her to the couch. They sat facing towards each other, their faces approached till they were kissing again. As their tongues caressed each other, Ritsu slid her hand towards Mio's skirt. A soft moan came from Mio's mouth as she felt her panties being rubbed softly. Her dampness became more evident as Ritsu continued rubbing her and planting kisses on her lips. Ritsu's hand got stopped gently by Mio's, she spoke sweetly,

"You've probably been suffering a lot, and I didn't realize…I want to help you." The words made Ritsu smile with love and joy. She no longer felt tied by her unusual body, she felt like her confident self once more.

"All right Mio, if that's what you wish." Ritsu gave a teasing smile, knowing that both wanted to be together and do anything for each other. Mio blushed a bit, realizing that Ritsu had recovered her usual attitude. She knelt in front of Ritsu and curiously lifted her skirt, then slid her panties down carefully. Ritsu's member gently sprung out as her panties were removed. With the outmost kindheartedness, Mio wrapped one her hands around it. Ritsu moaned softly, Mio's hand felt warm and wonderful. The fact that the girl she had always loved was doing it, made her heart burst with delight. Mio shyly started moving her hand, rubbing Ritsu, not sure of how to do it correctly. Ritsu pet her head and ran her fingers along her hair as a sign of approval. Mio smiled and stroked the best she could, Ritsu let out sweet moans with each stroke.

"Oh you got a female part too." Mio said awkwardly, before the situation became more uncomfortable a pair of her fingers entered Ritsu. She moved her fingers slowly, turning them around the wet and warm inside. Her fingers moved as gracefully as when she played the bass. Ritsu rubbed the girl's head as a sign of thanks, a sign of love. It was the only thing she could do at the moment as Mio's actions almost drove her crazy.

"Wait, don't do that." Ritsu said blushing strongly; Mio had just started to lick the tip of her member. Her pleads ceased as the sensations that Mio's tongue casted on all of her being were amazing. Her voice grew in level while Mio sucked on her member. Each movement made it seem as if Mio were playing the instrument of Ritsu's voice. Mio worked timidly on Ritsu, taking her mouth deeper. She had always wondered how her first time would be. She was living that moment and it was the person she always had feelings for. Her feelings were manifested by a series of kind strokes and swift tongue movements. The fingers in Ritsu's pussy entered her womanhood with force and care at the same time. Ritsu felt all of her body tense up, the sensation was new to her, all of her body pressure suddenly charged towards her sensitive parts.

"M-mio I think I'm…!" A loud scream interrupted her; a spurt of her cum was suddenly shot into Mio's mouth. Receiving her love's taste, Mio closed her eyes and drank the treasured fluid. Ritsu's flow dripped from Mio's mouth making Ritsu uneasy and embarrassed. It was the first time someone knew about her secret after all. The song lowered its volume as Ritsu apologized for what she had done. Mio looked up at her, then both realized there was nothing wrong going on, everything was perfect. It was also time to reach the crescendo, Ritsu mounted Mio soothingly. The pieces of clothes got removed one by one, the other students, the time, the universe, nothing mattered at that moment but the lovers' fire.

"I love you so much, thanks for being with me."

"It's all right, we were meant to be." the words were silenced as Ritsu started to show her love to Mio. Her tongue moved from her neck to her belly, making Mio ticklish. Ritsu found this extremely cute and kept on giving soft licks to her stomach. She moved lower, reaching Mio's soft and humid pussy. With the first touch, Mio released an extremely loud moan. Ritsu smiled and lapped on all of Mio's intimacy. Mio's hips arched by themselves in a bliss she had never expected to experience. It took over her mind, covering her thoughts in the veil of love that clouded all of her worries. The bass and drums of their hearts were playing at the same rhythm and beat. The thumping of Mio's heart grew as Ritsu's tongue explored her intimacy. She could feel her own wetness grow, releasing moans of pleasure and sobs of happiness. Ritsu's tongue slowly left her, the sensation of pleasure started to fade. Her hot body desired more, the love juices flowing from her pussy craved for something unknown to her...

Approaching the final step to heaven, Ritsu mounted the bassist. Both of their eyes met, the drummer's mouth sang the lyrics that Mio longed to hear,

"I…love you Mio, let's be together." Their bond was about to be completely sealed, Mio's response giving the setting up of the forte.

"So do I…please stay with me." Ritsu responded with a sweet and relaxed nod that came accompanied by a tender smile. Like a mirror, Mio's face formed the same sweet smile which was taken by Ritsu's lips. The chorus of both lovers' soft moans was interrupted by a soft cry coming from Mio. Both beings had become one as Ritsu's member carefully found its way inside Mio's body. A wave of bliss and passion crashed against their hearts, filling them up with the water of what seemed eternal happiness. The musical notes of their movements and voices wrote the forte of this beautiful harmonic song. The girls' eyes never stop meeting each other, even when Ritsu increased the tempo of her deliberate thrusts. Sensations of pleasure which transformed into ecstasy blinded their eyes and blocked their minds from their surroundings. The sound of a door sliding and closing back was unheard, muffled by Mio's screams. Ritsu was starting to experience the pleasant sensation she had earlier, her member started to throb softly inside Mio's pussy. Mio's hands clenched Ritsu's back roughly as her pussy responded to Ritsu's member's movements and started to contract. The forte had started, their destiny's path was going to be walked by the two of them. Their bond sealed itself as Ritsu let out a moan and closed her eyes, cumming inside her once secret love. Mio pulled Ritsu's body closer to hers; her womanhood conveying pleasure throughout her whole body as the warmth took over it. The weight of the drummer's body landed gently on the bassist's, the rhythm of the melody dropped down while their heartbeats continued to pound with burning passion.

"I love you Ritsu…" Mio muttered as she brushed her hand against Ritsu's cheek.

"Thank you so much…I love you too…" Tears wanted to flow and show the girl's happiness, but she stopped them just in time. The musical piece's diminuendo echoed softly in the room as the sound of heavy breathing became dimmer…

Sawako stood outside the music room, stopping Yui and Mugi from entering it.

"I'm sorry but some urgent reparations have to be made to the music room, Ritsu and Mio have gone home already."

"…but I wanted to eat some cake, I'm exhausted!" Yui whimpered a little, she wanted to eat Mugi's delicious treats since the day started. Mugi smiled and comforted her friend,

"I'll bring extra desserts tomorrow!" Yui's eyes flashed, craving for the desserts more.

"Great, then you two should head home, it will probably rain soon."

Both students agreed and walked home together, not suspecting a thing. Sawako smiled to herself as she took a last glance of the door, knowing what had actually happened. A feeling of mutual devotion filled the music room as both musicians had finished composing their first melody as one.


End file.
